


i'm a sucker for all the subliminal things

by WattStalf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, PWP, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Guzma isn't the best at expressing his feelings, but he's softened up on you lately.
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	i'm a sucker for all the subliminal things

**Author's Note:**

> Reader wasn't originally gonna be a reader, but I figured if I'm gonna write Guzma with a nameless grunt girl, I might as well just do a reader. Had this idea a couple days ago, fitting in with my Guzma fics I haven't even begun posting to ao3 yet, but yeah, it doesn't really gain any context from them so it's fine!

Your boss is far from the best at expressing his feelings, preferring to bully the lot of you to actually showing the slightest hint of affection. But lately, he has started to be a little ofter on you in particular, and you’re happy to be able to spend that extra time with Guzma, to have something with him that you know not everyone gets the chance to have. He can be so reserved, behind his rough exterior, but every now and then, he softens up just enough to let someone in, and slowly, you become one of those people, one of the ones that gets to see him soften up.

Holding you on his lap, he runs his hands down your back slowly, taking his time before moving to grope at your ass, and you squeak a bit, earning the slightest chuckle from him. He kisses along your neck as he gropes you, and your head is spinning already, and the two of you have barely even done anything. You know what all is to come, after spending a couple nights like this with him, so you can’t help but get a little too excited, right off the bat.

“You’re cute,” he mumbles, and you treasure that compliment as much as you would any from him, since compliments are so rare. And because they’re so rare, you know that they are genuine, that he means every word he says. When he has such a hard time coming out and saying anything of that degree, you know he would not push himself if were not something that he actually meant.

When it comes to Team Skull, you all make an effort to look somewhat uniform, with your matching clothes and dying your hair to match. Even your hair length matches the other girls from the team, and all of you have it dyed the same pink, matching as much as you can. No matter how different you all might look otherwise, that hair and those clothes let everyone know that you’re with Team Skull, that you’re with Guzma, and then everyone knows better than to mess with you. No one wants to have to answer to your big, bad boss, after all.

He doesn’t seem so tough when you’re on top of him like this, though. You are always surprised by the way he blushes, how flustered he gets when he is actually close to anyone, but his hands don’t hesitate, still groping at you, and he keeps his flushed face hidden against your neck, and like that, he can ease into it, getting used to the intimacy, slowly but surely. Guzma isn’t _shy,_ you wouldn’t say, but there is definitely something like shyness, and it makes it easier for you to not be as shy with him.

But he knows what he wants, and he isn’t going to let any of that get in the way of it. He pushes you back, just a little bit, and you can see his face now, but only for a moment, before he turns you around, so that your back is leaning against his chest. One hand pushes under your tank top, roaming over your chest, each light touch from his fingers making you bite your lip, leaving a tingling in its wake, and his other hand moves to your lap, so that he can grope at the bulge in your shorts. Unable to help yourself, you let out a sharp moan.

“You like that, don’t you?” he asks, and there is a cocky tone to his voice now. You nod, whimpering, and he could tease you like this all night, and you would probably be content even with that. But he knows what you really need, and he needs more too, much more than he could ever get from simply teasing you like this. He only holds you in his lap for a moment longer before he nudges you so that you will get up.

And then your boss is on his knees in front of you, unbuttoning your shorts so that he can pull then and your panties out of his way. Your breath catches in your throat as he wraps his lips around you, and your head tilts back at you moan for him. It feels so damn _good_ , every time he manages to blow your mind all over again, toes curling in your shoes, and he looks up to make eye contact with you, and now you’re the one blushing, the look on his face enough to make you shudder with arousal, enough to make you nearly lose control right then and there, and you only manage to hold back because there is more fun to be had, and you don’t want to disappoint him by wearing yourself out this early on.

But you can at least embarrass yourself by mumbling, “I-I don’t think I can take much more of that…” He looks up at you again, raising a brow, teasing it out for just a moment longer, so that you are left whining, unable to speak or to beg him to stop before it is too late, but, just in time, he pulls back.

“Alright,” he says, looking off to the side. He’s getting flustered again, but you are not doing much better yourself, panting desperately, aching for him, but knowing that you need to catch your breath, to calm down before you can do anything else with him. “Then let’s…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, but you know what he means and you know what he wants. It will be the perfect chance you need to calm yourself down so that you are able to handle more; you have to make sure that he’s ready for you know, and after he pulls his pants down, he sits back once again. You lean over him, hand between his legs, feeling how wet he already is, excited just from what he has done for you so far, and in his anticipation for what is to come. It never ceases to amaze you, how much he actually wants you.

To you, the fact that Guzma wants you at all, let alone this much, is always amazing. He is soft on you, and you think you might understand how that has come to be, but you will never truly _get_ him; as far as you know, only Plumeria comes even remotely close to understanding him, but you don’t mind if you are never able to understand, just as long as the two of you are able to have moments like this.

He jerks his hips a bit as you kneel over him, fingering him just the way you know he likes. His moans are low and needy, the only time you ever see him needy. So much of these experiences are things that you never get to experience otherwise, that most people never get to experience at all, and that is what is so special about all of this. With his head leaned back, he moans for you, over and over again, and you are overcome with excitement and anticipation, just as needy as he is, with only one thing that can satisfy either of you.

“Enough of that,” he mumbles, “let’s just go on and…” He doesn’t finish his sentence, but you don’t need him to ask to know what he wants. You help him to his feet so that you can take his seat from him; the only time anyone gets to is if he is going to be on top. He’s bigger than you, but you still let him climb on your lap, happy to support his weight, especially as he sinks down onto you, causing you to cry out in ecstasy.

This is exactly what you needed, and if you had gone for this right after he’d sucked you off, you would have been done in in a split second, so it’s good you had the chance to calm down, even if it was only a little bit. And even if it is mostly undone as soon as he is on top of you- as long as you can last just long enough to get him off, the everything will be just fine. So you steel yourself, as he settles on top of you, clinging to him as you start to jerk your hips, thrusting up into him, earning low moans from him, again and again, as he allows himself to get lost in it.

“You’re so… _fuck_ , you’re so cute like this,” he says, and it seems almost involuntary, like he can’t help but say it when he is on top of you like this, when you are fucking him like this. Your heart soars at his words; you’re not the only grunt to be at least a little bit in love with the boss, but you know that you are one of the luckiest, to be able to get so much praise from him, to be able to be alone with him like this.

It is difficult, holding back enough so that you do not beat him to the end, but for Guzma, you do your best and you manage, until he is crying out on top of you, voice breaking a bit from the intensity, and whenever he comes, it is always to much for you to withstand, and you are never able to hold back, joining him in it with a cry of your own. Together, the two of you hold onto each other, and even when he relaxes, dead weight slumping on top of you, you do not mind being crushed beneath him, until he is ready to get back up.

Guzma is hard on all of you, rough and tough, an overgrown bully that has no idea how to show affection, but he’s softened up on you a lot lately, and this is not the first time that you have considered yourself the luckiest grunt in the gang.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
